vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson '''(Elder Futhark: 'ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ''' ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is a main character on The Originals. Introduced as a recurring character in the second season, she is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the elder sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson and the paternal aunt of Hope Mikaelson. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live planning to use her to brand a new form of power which she would absorb from the powerful Freya, casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Freya escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about her family, she travelled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus's cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. Freya then put herself in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December, 31 2012. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke 100 years later where she discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. When Freya reunites with her brother Finn, he informs her of Hope's life, which inspires Freya (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting with the death of both her parents), Freya and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Freya's finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Niklaus), and moving into their house as Hope's care taker and an official Mikaelson sibling. After a few months of peace in the supernatural community in NOLA, troubles started again with the arrival of Lucien Castle, Klaus's first progeny, and his warnings of war between the sirelines, and so, Freya's enormous magical powers were needed again to protect her family from harm. '''Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-History |-|Early Life= |-|Early 1400's= Freya met and fell in love with a man named Mathias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. |-|1914= New Orleans "date" in 1914.]] In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. for the first time.]] This marked the first time that the two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In Heart Shaped Box, Freya witnesses Klaus as he hangs the New Orleans Chief of Police from the second floor of the Abattoir out of frustration as Aurora hasn't been found. Freya had to deal with Klaus's disparaging words as she has yet to locate Aurora herself as she is well cloaked. Freya indignantly retorts that Klaus would never talk to Rebekah that way and leaves to continue her tasks while Elijah sadly tries to call her back. Freya's next attempt at locating Aurora was a success but it was merely because Aurora is in the exact same place as she is, and she ends up being buried alive with a bullet wound, losing a lot of blood. Niklaus tries to look for Freya despite the puzzles Aurora prepared for him but it was Finn who intervened to help Klaus locate this older sister. Both Niklaus and Freya arrive to come to Elijah's aid and Freya is temporarily left in Elijah's care and Klaus pursues Aurora. Freya then enters Klaus's study and expresses her surprise at how she was rescued by him. Klaus reassured his sister that he will always see Freya as family, always and forever. Elijah enters to express his wholehearted agreement. The three then share a toast to the deaths of their enemies. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Freya hears from Elijah that he daggered Rebekah to keep her from going on another murderous rampage and to embrace the prophecy, something that is met with nothing but indignation from the Mikaelson witch. Freya then meets Stefan Salvatore for the first time and she welcomes him with distrust, as he could possibly be a friend that would take her brothers down. Nevertheless, she created a paste that masked his presence from Rayna Cruz, the huntress that continues to pursue him. Once Freya's brothers were taken by the Strix, she enters the fray between Marcel, Lucien, and Stefan with Hayley by her side. Freya then silences Lucien's protests by snapping his neck so she can use him as a power source for her penetrating spell. Freya is then seen preparing for her spell as she secures the ropes that bound Lucien to his chair. She then proceeds to cast the spells and after much struggle, manages to release both her brothers from the Chambre, only to come to with Lucien unconscious and his link to Klaus being broken. She is also responsible for casting the boundary spell that kept Aurora from leaving her prison. Freya then reappears by Klaus's side to tell him that the weakness that he is feeling is due to the effects of the desiring spell. In An Old Friend Calls, Freya bears witness to one of Klaus's dramatic episodes of paranoia as he gather the letters that Klaus's victims wrote to their loved ones and finds herself reunited with Kol, the first of her siblings that she encountered long ago. Freya then joins her siblings as she casts a spell that allowed them to track the movements of Klaus's enemies while later witnessing that they are fast approaching New Orleans. Meanwhile, she talks to her brother Kol about how impressed she is at his level of expertise in witchcraft and their past together. She outwardly expressed how Rebekah never gave up in the quest to bring him back and helped Kol realize that he needs to do right by Davina, happily permitting Kol to leave and be with his love. Freya is present when Klaus leaves New Orleans with Hayley to keep Hope safe from his enemies. In Alone with Everybody, In Behind the Black Horizon, Freya is taken to Mystic Falls with Vincent by Lucien, who used her blood as a conduit for an updated version of the same spell that created her siblings. She watched as Vincent cast the spell and Lucien indignantly spoke of how her siblings wronged him and his plans to become what he really is: their betters. Freya is then put at serious risk as Lucien was poised to kill her as Elijah, Finn, and Matt arrived. However, Finn shot her sister in the chest so the bullets will pass through to Lucien, thereby killing him as well. Her brothers swiftly came to her aid but she tells them that they inadvertently helped Lucien complete his task. Freya then came to her brother's aid, casting a barrier spell that not even Lucien could penetrate. Freya stayed by her brother's side as she dejectedly attempts to save him. Freya slaps her brother, Kol, for being flippant as his brother dies, only to be relieved at the arrival of Klaus, the only one who could save Finn. However, Klaus's blood was unable to heal Finn and the latter ends up expiring but with his family by his side. Freya is present with her brothers as they released Finn's ashes on a bridge over a river, thanking him for being her first friend and for giving her her life and her brothers united, even for a moment. She expresses her love to him, always and forever. She is then seen grieving in the study with Klaus and Elijah close by only to hear Hayley speak of what she and Klaus learned about the potency of Lucien's strength and wonders aloud why Lucien got another bottle's worth of serum. }} In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Personality Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Freya's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Following the demise of Dahlia, Freya now has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece) *Freya and Finn (Sister and Brother) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Rebekah and Freya (Sisters/Allies) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter/Former Enemies) *Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister/Allies/Former Enemies) *Hayley and Freya (Like Family/Good Friends/Allies) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter/Former Allies) *Freya and Dahlia (Niece & Aunt/Enemies) *Marcel and Freya (Adoptive Aunt and Adoptive Nephew/Allies) *Freya and Jackson (Allies/Friends) *Kol and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Freya and Tristan (Enemies) *Freya and Aurora (Enemies) *Freya and Lucien (Former Allies/Enemies) Appearances TVD Season Two *''Klaus'' (Mentioned) TVD Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Mentioned) TVD Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Illusion) *''Sanctuary (First modern day appearance) *The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Dead Angels'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''3x21'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BDTjepwRImI/ *''3x22'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BDye-xlMzqu/?taken-by=lifeofrileyv Episode Absence Season 3 In Season 3, Freya doesn't appear in four episodes so far: *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' Name * Freya is a feminine name of Nordic origin (freɪə). The name means "lady". It stems from Norse mythology, Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, war and death. (In Ancient Norse: '''ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ). * If Freya was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be '''Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the first born of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. *** Technically, this is false because Freya was pregnant with a son in the 1400's with her lover Matthias, but in order to keep her son from being a slave she drank Dahlia's strongest poison to take her and the baby's life to be free. however Dahlia's longevity spell kept Freya from dying, but it ended up killing her son. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century long slumber because of an spell her aunt cast to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In I Love You, Goodbye, it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumably) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In They All Asked For You, Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of They All Asked For You, Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In Save My Soul, it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immortality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Klaus re-introduces Freya to Esther in Exquisite Corpse, when they needed someone that knew the spell that will bring Rebekah back to controlling Eva Sinclair body's when she regained control. *Freya kills Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she reveals to Esther her plans to turn every family member against Klaus. When Esther asked her why she was telling her this, Freya replies, "because you won't be around to see it." *Freya is the third character to have killed Esther, the other two being Klaus and Alaric. * Freya shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: ** Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katerina didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have committed suicide. ** Both were thought to be dead. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. ** They were both immortal in some point in their lives. *She is the second female non-main and also witch character to appear in more than 10 consecutive episodes (11 in that case) in a single season, after Genevieve. *Freya will now be in Season 3 as it has been confirmed that Riley Voelkel has been promoted to being a regular. http://tvline.com/2015/05/11/the-originals-season-3-riley-voelkel-series-regular-freya/ *Freya is the second witch character to be played by her actress, Riley Voelkel. The first was young Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven. *Freya is currently the oldest living being in The TVD/TO universe. *A year prior, Freya will be buried alive by a member of her family. *Freya was the second character to be seen pregnant in The Originals. The first was Hayley. **Hayley, however, was shown with her baby in present day while Freya's was a flashback in Save My Soul. *With Dahlia now dead, she is currently mortal. *It was Freya who clearly explained the source of Dark Magic, she called it a "Dark Power that can only come from a place of massacre." *There is a division in the fandom on whether Freya still has her augmented power levels or not, as she's shown to be very much weaker in comparison to the previous season, and since she has lost every enhancement she had while Dahlia was alive, now that Dahlia is dead, it points to her also losing said power-levels, this being said, it has not been stated but only implied so still remains open to debate. **It is implied by Michael Narducci that Freya still retains her immense power but is not able to use it as freely as she did in Season 2 due to fear of over-exhaustion. }} Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents